


In Vain

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, cry cry cry, i have an essay due in 2 hours, im in the middle of midterm, im so sorry, pengkor finding out about Ghazul plans, why am I doing this to myself, y'all gonna hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Unfortunately for him, he may have to be the one to die in vain....





	In Vain

> **IN VAIN**
> 
> _ You were right. _
> 
> Those were the words he chose to open the letter. Ghazul read it with terror washing over himself, recognizing the distinctive penmanship in a heartbeat.
> 
> _ Humanity were meant for something bigger. _
> 
> The sentence echoed in his head, he was drowning in fear. He felt his heartbeat racing, his blood boiling under his skin, he felt like a ticking time bomb ready to explode.
> 
> _ That we are not supposed to just die in vain. There must be something more. _
> 
> His feet stepped on the gas pedal, full speed. The knuckles of his hand gripping the wheel tightly, turning them pale white. 
> 
> _ And I applaud your efforts, how you strive to achieve your 'purpose' without any regards of anyone around you. Including me. _
> 
> There was a sound of thud, like his heart just skipped a beat for a second, his stomach dropped, he couldn't think straight.
> 
> _ See, my son, _ ** _that_ ** _ was your first mistake. Not only did you have the nerve to go behind my back -- you disrespect me by thinking that I won't find out about this. _
> 
> Ghazul could hear his voice in his head, consuming him in dredd. Hie ears were muffled with panic, Bapak's voice trapping him inside.
> 
> He took a sharp turn, no longer caring about other drivers around him. He only cared about getting there in time -- he only cared about outrunning the impending doom.
> 
> _ Your second mistake happened when _ ** _he_ ** _ came along. I really thought you were different, Ghazul. It turns out that you're just like the others. You. Are. Weak. And those weaknesses had only grown stronger and stronger since _ ** _he_ ** _ came into your life. _
> 
> He stumbled out of the car, racing to the door of the house. His hand fumbled to find the key, trembling.
> 
> "Ganda!" He shouted, struggling to get the door open. The sound that came out of his mouth was desperate, like that sound a kid make when he was looking for help after waking up from a nightmare.
> 
> _ He was supposed to be nothing more than a pawn; a small glitch in the system, an error that was meant to be erased. Instead you keep him around, you fall in love, and everything was no longer in place. _
> 
> "Ganda Hamdan!"
> 
> He managed to get the door open. The living room was dark, but it didn't stop him from running into the house blind eyed. There was no sign of Ganda downstairs. He went up to find the bedroom just exactly as they left it in the morning, unscathed. He searches every room and every corner, nothing.
> 
> Where is he?
> 
> He pleaded for mercy to whoever is in control of the time, he wanted the world to stop turning, he wanted to go back to this morning, where he woke up to the tender graze of Ganda's fingers on his cheek. That mental image of Ganda laying in bed next to him, smiling with his sleepy eyes, was enough to break him. 
> 
> This can't be it, he told himself. This morning wasn't gonna be the last of Ganda. 
> 
> ...
> 
> A car pulled up by the driveway, he recognized the sound as Ganda's sedan. A wave of relief washed him over. Ghazul rushed down, praying to god he didn't even believe in, hoping for one last miracle.
> 
> _ Don't worry, everything that you have worked for, they won't go to waste. They don't have to. I will make sure to continue your endeavors, build it upon your legacy. What was left of you will bring out the best of humanity. _
> 
> Ganda appeared by the doorstep, his innocent eyes caught the teary gaze of Ghazul's. 
> 
> "Ghani? What's wrong?"
> 
> Was the last thing Ghazul heard before the launch of sniper rifle echoed the night. The bullet slipped in through the open window, through the sheer curtain hanging there, then landed on the side of Ganda's neck -- perfect hit.
> 
> Then everything went dead silent. 
> 
> Ghazul screamed but no sound came out, he dived to catch Ganda before his body hit the cold floor. His senses went numb for a second due to shock. Before pain started flooding every inch of his bloodstream. The bullet may have left him unscathed, but still, it felt like every single bone in his body had been crushed to dust.
> 
> _ Unfortunately for _ ** _him_ ** _ , he may have to be the one to die in vain. _
> 
> The night went on as if nothing ever happened. Ghazul sat by the doorway, drowning in his lover blood.
> 
>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
